My First Love
by Dragons of Life
Summary: Rated to be safe. This is dedicated to "xx Jessica Malfoy xx" who inspired me to write hard. Jessica is new to Hogwarts, but she is already having trouble with a blond boy. What will happen when he finds out about her secret? R&R. HOPE YOU LIKE IT JESS!


Hey there Jessica!!! I can't wait for you to read your fic and I hope that you like it! I know I had fun writing it! I just hope its good enough for you. lol

Well, no more stalling, shall we get this going?

"Jessica!!!! You have a letter!" said her mother's new boyfriend Joey.

_What does he want now? _

"Come here Jess, it looks important!" continued her mother.

"Fine, I'm coming" answered the girl in a monotone voice. "What is it?"

"It's a letter from Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft." replied Joey.

"Ya. What about it?" asked the girl who seemed not the slightest interested.

"It means that you get to go to Hogwarts honey" answered her mother with joy in her voice.

"Don't call me honey"

"Alright then, but you have to get going. School starts in 2 weeks and you have to get your things ready. Not to mention that you'll have to go shopping. I can't wait!!!!" said her mother.

"You're not coming with me...And besides, if I have to go then I'm going to shop alone."

Jessica then turned around leaving her mother and Joey dumbfounded and started to walk to her room. Jess lived in an apartment in LaSalle and has been a witch since the age of 10. Being 16 now, she has the experience of 6 years, which is quite a good number. You might thing that Jessica is just like any other girl that you would meet on the street, but she's been hiding something for close to a year now. Scars. About 175 of them. Only a few people know, but that doesn't stop her from living her life. But going to a school for witches and wizards was never part of the plans.

Not being very social, Jessica never did want to make new friends. Hearing about the legendary Happy Potter was one thing, but meeting him was another. Potter was one of the people that she didn't want to know, not even a little because he was such a happy person no matter all the things that have happened to him. Jessica felt put down by someone she hadn't even met.

Arriving in her room, Jess got her bag and her broom then left to go to the market for school supplies. The ride was smooth. Normally, witches and wizards aren't permitted to use magic in the mortal realm, but she was pretty high us as to no mortal could see her and it wasn't like she was going to get a ticker or something if someone saw her, she would just erase their memory with a simple spell.

After landing in a nearby field, Jessica took her broom and made her way in the busy streets of the witch and wizard's market. She saw a lot of young people her age with cloaks on them. She was the only one who really stood out since she wore a long light blue sleeved shirt and dark blue khaki pants. The first thing she did was go to the animal word to get her new friend, a black owl which she named as Dermott.

The next stop was the book store. As soon as she entered, she saw a boy that was about 17 in age, with blond hair and blue eyes waiting for his books. He seemed very impatient and was with two other boys, one of which saw her and turned around.

"Hey, look what we have here. A little new witch. What's say we tease her?" asked the boy to the other standing to the right of the blond one.

"This could be fun Goyle. Besides, it will keep us amused since the little potter and friends aren't here."

"That's it you buffoons, let's go. You'll have time to tease the witch at Hogwarts. And we still have to go get wands, or must I keep reminding you of that?" said the blond boy who had turned around.

"Alright, if you say so" responded Crabble.

The 3 boys passed by Jessica who just stood there with her head down looking at the floor.

"Weird kid" muttered Goyle as he closed the door behind him.

_Look who's talking..._

"Welcome young lady, what can I do for you today?" asked the shopkeeper.

"Umm. I'm here to buy the books for school" replied Jessica.

"Very good. I'll be back in 5 minutes"

_Maybe this could actually be fun... To go to Hogwarts and all..._

"Here you go young lady"

"Thank you" replied Jessica as she grabbed her books and headed out the door.

Once outside, she saw the same blond haired boy who had been in the same shop as her minutes ago. He was looking straight through her making Jessica's hairs creep up on her back.

_Why is he looking at me? What's his problem?_

"Hey there girl. It's not nice to ignore someone..." said the guy who had come up in front of her.

"Leave me alone"

"You don't know your respect to a Malfoy you little bitch."

"Of course I don't. That's because I don't even know who the hell you are!"

"If you must know, my name is Draco Malfoy. And I'll make sure you get kicked out of Hogwarts for your lack of respect!" responded the blond haired boy who simply walked away.

_Great! I didn't do anything to piss him of... I haven't even seen Hogwarts and I'm on that guy's list. Guess I was wrong about this place..._

Jessica continued to shop for the rest of the day. She was exhausted when she got home and didn't want to do anything but sleep. She placed Dermott on her desk and got ready to change when she noticed that her laptop was on. Jessica's sleepiness went away as she sighed on msn.

Hey there Jill! How are you? 

I'm good, and yourself?? You haven't been online all day today... 

I know... I just got a letter saying that I'm going to Hogwarts. 

That's so cool! But you don't seem happy? 

That's because today I ran in a little trouble with this guy called Draco Malfoy and he said that he'll make sure that I get kicked out of school... 

Oh Jess!!! Don't bother with him. I bet that you could outsmart him any day! 

You're right Jill. Well I have to get to bed since it's 11:30pm and I'm going to get up early and find a place to train Dermott. 

Ok, but one question. Who's Dermott? 

lol He's my new owl. 

Opps! Well have fun and I'm sure you'll beat Draco in every subject since I've seen what you can do. Ciao xoxo 

Talk to you as soon as I can. Ciao xoxo 

Jessica sighed off msn, got dressed and then went to bed. Her mother and Joey were gone to the States like they always did from Friday until Sunday so she had the whole weekend to herself.

The next day Jessica got up bright and early to train Dermott so she would have time to do other things once at Hogwarts. The first few hours went by quite fast because Dermott was motivated with treats every time he would succeed. Jess always liked to reward animals because she thought that it made them happier to see that they had a good master who cared about them and loved them. In the afternoon, Dermott was almost completely trained and ready for school. But Jessica had one little problem, Dermott didn't know how to navigate in high air which was a necessity because it had to know how to send a message if ever his mistress was in trouble.

Jessica spent the rest of her time before going to school training her owl to perfection. She would usually wake up around 4:30am and go fly with him so that he could learn the right ways to go about. And at night she would make him go outside with her and would fly all over Montreal and sometimes even Quebec. Jessica's mother didn't mind because she would usually be asleep at that time and so was Joey.

By the end of their departure for Hogwarts, Dermott and Jessica had learned a lot about each other and had made a very strong bond that was virtually unbreakable. And Jess had forgotten all about Malfoy and his promise to kick her out. And when the time came to leave, Jessica's mother was crying.

"Good bye Jess, have fun!" she would say crying.

_That's so sappy... It's not like I'm dead or something. I mean its just witch school._

"Hope you come back to see us soon" continued Joey.

_Like I'd come back to see YOU..._

"Alright, bye"

She took her bag, put Dermott in his cage and left on her broom for the train station. It was 8:30am when she left home and she had to fly high so that no one would see her. At 9:00am she was at the train station and was ready to leave. She looks on her ticket: #9¾.

_Odd, there isn't any 9¾...Must be between #9 and #10. I bet you have to cross the wall between those numbers..._ She thought to herself smiling.

Taking a few good steps back, Jessica ran full speed with her cart containing her bags and Dermott between the 2 ails. On the other side, she saw teens her age and bigger in normal clothes. Some were already changing in their robes, others were talking to each other about their summer vacations.

The train wasn't very hard to find, so Jessica got in it and found an empty cabin. She put her bags on top of her head where baskets had been provided and took Dermott out of his cage. As Jess was looking out the window, Dermott had made his way on her shoulder and the others were getting on board. Soon the train was leaving and every student -old or new- had taken their places in the wide transportation.

Two hours had passed and Jess was still looking out the window at the scenery. Dermott was sleeping in her lap and her stomach was acting up again.

_Damn, don't give up on me now tummy. It's only been 3 days since I started my fast, you can't be hungry..._

Pushing that thought out of her head, Jessica was beginning to see the school. It was very big even from a good hour of distance that separated the train from its destination. Deciding to get her robe on, she locked the door, closed all the curtains, and began to undress. Jess got dressed very quickly because she didn't want someone to see the many cuts she had. Amongst them were I Hate Joey, Help me and Hate on her thighs. Those were done a long time ago, and yet they still showed perfectly, but they didn't bleed anymore.

Thankfully she didn't have to worry about those scars or any of them for that matter since the robe had long sleeves and came down to her ankles. Even the sleeves were too big for her and covered her wrists, which in terms covered her scars there as well. Smiling to herself as she saw her reflection in the train window, Jessica began to pet Dermott as she waited for the train to arrive. Soon it began to stop and everyone got out one by one at the different exists. The teens all came together at the entrance hall and Jessica saw Draco once again looking at her.

_What's wrong with him? Can't he just look at someone else, because it's creepy. Guess he must be planning how to get rid of me... Oh, well. Jill was right, I'm ganna beat him in all he's got..._

Everything went silent as Dumbledore and the other teachers came out.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. I'm happy to see old faces and some new ones. I hope that you will find your stay here most interesting. In the year that follows, you will learn to fly perfectly, make potions, and many others. You will even be able to watch Quidditch practices and matches. There are 4 houses which are as follows: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The new students will be divided in those houses. Now please leave all your bags here and follow me."

_Wow, creepy... This is ganna be fun!_

Soon all the teachers and students arrived in a big room with four very long tables. The old students took their places at the tables while the new ones stood and waited to be appointed a house. One of the teachers brought out the Choosing Hat and gave it to Dumbledore. And the selections commenced.

"Jenny Hall. Come up please."

"Ah, you have a very good soul, and I think I'll put you in...Hufflepuff."

"Mark Dennim"

"You my boy have a very strong attitude, and a hard head. You would make a very good addition to Ravenclaw."

"Jessica O'Connor. Please come up."

_Oh, god..._

"Ah, so nice to be on your head Jessica... You have a very different personality, not to mention that you are very bright. You even trained your owl before you got here, am I correct?"

"Yes"

"I thought so. Now, you'd make a great addition to all the houses, but I think I'll put you in... Slytherin!"

It was at that moment that Draco lifted his eye to see who would be part of the Slytherin house. His eyes came upon a girl maybe a year younger than he was with dark brown and blond streaks. Her eyes were the most beautiful dark brown he had ever seen.

_Not her! Wait, this could be fun. I mean it will be easier to get her kicked out if she is in the same house as I. This will prove most interesting... _Thought Draco as he smiled to himself.

Jessica didn't even bother to lift her head as she made her way to her new house's table. She took the furthest seat in the back and didn't say a word. The rest of the divisions went by quite well, and soon every house had at least 4 new students. All but Slytherin which Jess was the only new member.

"And now that all of you have been appointed houses, let's eat!" said Dumbledore as he clapped his hands making food appear in front of everyone.

"I'll leave you to eat. And for the rest of the day, you may do as you wish."

Jess soon got up and made her way to the main hall where she found her bags. _No point in staying to eat since I'm on hour 76 of my fast. Wouldn't want to break it. _Meanwhile Draco had seen that the new addition had gotten up, so he decided to follow her, see where she was going.

Jess found her room and entered it. It was and old room, but beautiful nonetheless with its dark blue curtains. Letting Dermott out of the cage and putting him on the stool that had been provided, Jess looked out the window to saw a vast scenery: grass and trees as far as the eye could see, not to mention the train tracks. _Wow, this is so great! The view is amazing! _She thought smiling.

Draco stopped in front of her door, waiting. He thought he could ease drop on what she was doing. He was quite interested in her, she seemed to be hiding something. And no one has any secrets to hide from their own house, Jess being no exception. He smiled at all the things he would be able to do to her since her room was at the opposite end of his.

Meanwhile Jess had gotten her things unpacked and settled with a good book on her bed. She liked to read because it relaxed her. And after all the things that had happened in the past weeks, relaxation was something that she needed. Her thoughts were still on Draco and on what he had said earlier, but now she didn't care. He could do anything to her and she still wouldn't care. Jess was here to learn to perfect her witchcraft, and she wasn't going to be stopped by threats by someone she had only met in a market. She still didn't know who the other people in her house were, but she could discover that tomorrow. Soon she drifted into sleep...

The next morning Jess awoke at 5am. She changed her clothes and decided to go exploring. She was surprised to find 2 or 3 students awake and talking about the different things they had done in summer. Not surprising, the people were Harry Potter, Hermione, and Ron. She was about to walk away when something stopped her.

"Hey there, you must be the new student that Slytherin has. I'm Harry, this is Ron, and that's Hermione. Want to join us?"

"Ummmm, no thank you. But it was nice of you to offer. I have to go, bye."

"Ok...Bye then" said Harry a little dumfounded.

"That was very odd, don't you think so Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Ya, but it's not our problem if she doesn't want to talk..."

Jessica's exploring made her discover that Hogwarts was even bigger then what she had thought it to be. She had seen the different houses, and walked the Winding Stairs up and down more times then she could count... By the time she got back to her room, it was 7:30am and students were already dressed and going down for breakfast. Jessica's stomach was really hurting her so she decided to break her fast and have some breakfast with the others. Like the night before, she sat at the end of the table. She only took some bread and a piece of sausage to eat. Her house was looking at her as if she were crazy, but Jess pretended not to notice this.

"Hey girl, why don't you eat more?" asked Malfoy, surprised at his own question.

"Because I'm not hungry" was her only response.

After finishing her meal, Jess made her way back to her room and shut the door behind her, locking it. There on her bed, she took out the only thing that was ever dear to her: a razorblade. She had brought at least 10 different blades, but that one was her favourite. It was with that that she had made her first cut. Rolling up her sleeve, Jess made a smooth but deep cut on her upper arm. She let the blood come down to a certain point, and then she took paper and stopped the blood from flowing.

_Thank God I brought my razorblades._

The day had gone past slowly as the students began their classes. Jessica's first class was flying. She had impressed pretty much all the teens that were in her class, even Harry.

_Wow, she's really good. I wonder where she learned to do all those moves..._He thought.

Draco on the other hand was not so much impressed. _Sure she's good, but she has to be since she's in the Slytherin house. I bet she'll mess up in potion class like they all do..._

When potion class finally came, Jess impressed once again the teens, even Malfoy. She had been able to make an invisible potion that work. Even Malfoy had had past troubles in that matter. He kept starring at Jess for the whole day. As the day ended Jess went back to her room, and Malfoy followed her closing her door behind him.

"What do you think you're doing bitch!?"

"Nothing! I'm just going to my classes. Now get out of my room!!"

"I don't think so, you're hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is... And if you ever talk to me like that again you'll really regret it" he said as he backhanded her.

Once Draco left, Jess closed the door and locked it. She then went to her desk and opened a drawer. There were her 10 blades, in which Jess picked another razorblade.

_Why the hell is he so pissed off?! If he wanted to be the smartest student, then he should have told me to butt out... This happens all the time, just because I know how to do things to others haven't learned yet. _She thought as she rolled her sleeve and cut deep a little under the wrist area in her right arm. This time blood came out very fast since Jess had just hit a vein, but not a very important one. She took out her blue shirt and tied it around her wound, letting the blood sink in the fabric. Soon the flow stopped and Jess took out some gauze from the same drawer as her blades and rapped her cut up. Missing supper, she changed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Jess woke up at 5am and went to the girl's bathroom where she thought she could wash her shirt or throw it away. No one was there so she decided to wash it. Soaking it at first, she let some of the blood wash off, then taking some soap and making the water extra hot, Jess scrubbed and scrubbed her shirt until it went back to its normal color. She then made it dry and washed the sink of blood. Once that was done, she went back to her room, not knowing that Malfoy was already up and wondering what she was doing with a shirt in the girl's bathroom. _I swear that girl is up to something..._

For breakfast, Jess sat at her usual stop and ate a sausage and bread. Dumbledore had seen her and were worried about why she hadn't shown up last night to eat and why she hadn't eaten almost anything the first day she was here. He made up his mind that he would talk to her about that in a few minutes...

"Jessica O'Connor, please report to professor Dumbledore's office."

When Jess heard that message, she had been in class for only 20 minutes and was wondering what she had done. She got up and did as she was told.

"Ah Jessica, so nice to see you. Come in" said Dumbledore.

"You said you wanted to see me professor..."

"Yes. Well I must say that I am getting a little worried about you. You didn't show up yesterday for supper and you haven't eaten much this morning nor when you came here. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's just that I'm not hungry."

"Very well, but just to make sure that nothing is wrong I have appointed Draco Malfoy to watch over you. At that moment Jessica's eyes suddenly shoot up as she scanned the room for Malfoy.

"Hello there Jessica" said a voice from behind her. Turning around, she saw that Malfoy was right behind her smiling slyly.

"Bu-But professor... I don't need someone to watch me, I'm fine"

"Maybe so, but I'm not taking any chances. Draco is to stay and keep an eye on you. He will be taking the same classes as you. Now get going."

"But professor..."

"Come now Jessica, you heard the professor" said Malfoy with a smile.

Outside the hall, Jess was fuming. She didn't need someone to stay with her at all times like Dumbledore had said, and certainly not Malfoy. But a part of her was also afraid that he might discover about her cutting and get her expelled.

"This will be fun"

"Why did Dumbledore pick you?"

"Because Jessica, I volunteered... And you're quite interesting to keep an eye on. And don't worry, I changed my mind about having you kicked out." he said slightly laughing.

"You what? You have no right to ask him that! And I don't need you to follow me like my own shadow!" she said trying to run off. But Draco grabbed her upper arm right at the spot where Jess had cut before making her whimper.

"Now what?! It's not like I'm holding you hard."

"Let go of my arm!!" she shouted. Luckily no one was there to hear them.

"Alright, fine! I don't know what's wrong with you, nor do I care. But you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is whether you let me or not!" he responded letting go of her arm.

At the end of the day Jess was starving, but didn't want to go eat because she knew that Dumbledore and Malfoy would see that she wasn't eating much. She just went to her room to read and left the door open.

"Alright, you'll read later. It's time to eat" said a voice.

"I'm not hungry Malfoy"

"Well that's just too bad, because you're coming anyway. Unless you want Dumbledore to see that you're not present and –"

"Ok ok ok, I'm coming" she said cutting him off.

After supper, Jess was beyond full and very pissed off. Draco had to literally feed her because she refused to eat. Closing the door behind her as she entered her room, Jess went to her drawer and picked up a razorblade. Pulling her sleeve all the way up so that she could see all the cuts that she had done to herself and then some, Jess slid the blade very deep inside her arm and dragged it down until it reached her cut near the wrist area. She wished she could slit her wrist, but it would take too much time to heal and Draco would find out about it... As the blood soaked onto the same shirt as before, someone came in.

"So this is what you've been hiding all along Jessica" said a voice. Jess froze because not only had she been discovered, but she knew to whom belonged the voice. She let the blade fall on the floor as the owner of the voice came closer.

"Malfoy, ho-how did you get in???" she said in an alarmed voice as she turned around.

"You left your door unlocked love... Now, let me see your cut."

Jessica trying to run away, but Draco grabbed her good arm and pushed her on the bed as she struggled.

"Let me go!" she demanded, trying to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

"Stop fighting Jessica, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you" he said in a soft voice. Jess stopped fighting.

"But I thought that you didn't care..." she said looking in his eyes.

"But I do, I just don't show my feelings. And the reason that I volunteered to Dumbledore was to look out for you Jessica. Be-Because I love you..." he said as he got closer to her lips. Soon there lips touched and Draco was kissing her passionately and Jess was kissing him back. He pushed her to lie down on the bed. He then took off the upper part of his robe and did the same to Jessica. Never breaking the kiss, he gripped her breasts as Jess moan is his mouth, her hands roaming on his chest. He started playing with them in hunger and began to suck on them. Jess was feeling great pleasure as Draco kept going. He got up and removed the rest of his robe, then did the same to Jess. They were now lying nude in the bed and Jess saw the hunger in Draco's eyes. "Are you ready for this?" he asked her, making sure she didn't have any regrets. "Yes" was all she could say. He bent down by her ear and whispered, "This might hurt a little". Jess didn't have the time to reflect as she felt Draco's manhood penetrate her. She felt great pain and pleasure as Draco began to move inside of her harder and faster. Jess gripped the bed cover as he went in deeper and deeper, harder and faster. Tears were forming in her eyes, but Draco kissed them away. He then came in her as Jess felt his seeds come in her. She felt him come out of her and lie next to her, putting his arms around her.

"I love you Jessica, more then you'll ever know. But you have to promise me that you'll stop cutting yourself" he said kissing her once more.

"I love you too, and I promise I'll do it for you"

The End


End file.
